This invention relates generally to personal computers designed for use in motor vehicles.
There is an increasing interest in providing computer functions, including entertainment, navigation, and internet access, through computer systems installed in motor vehicles. The computer system can be used to present global positioning system information for navigation purposes. It can also be used to provide trip routing information. However, the in-car personal computer is also useful in providing enhanced audio and video capabilities. For example, the in-car personal computer can be used to control compact disk (CD) changers, television programming and digital video disk (DVD) players. The in-car personal computer can also be used to provide added safety functions. For example, a video camera may be utilized to avoid collisions.
Because of the limited space available in the car, aftermarket installation of additional devices can be difficult. Conventional wiring harnesses are generally difficult to access and the space limitations provide limited opportunities for positioning additional devices. Historically providers of in-car personal computers systems have used proprietary connection systems. These proprietary connection systems may be adapted to the particular applications which the manufacturer intends to provide for its in-car personal computer system.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a connection system which facilitates the connection of devices to an in-car personal computer system.